Sonic Heroes (canción)
'"Sonic Heroes" '''es el título de la canción principal del juego Sonic Heroes para PS2, Xbox, GameCube, realizado por el grupo Crush 40. Se ha convertido en una de las mejores canciones de Sonic conocidas de Crush 40, y es descrita por Sega como "brillante, canción melódica". Esta canción también se puede escuchar como la música de fondo de Green Hill Zone en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Esta canción también se puede escuchar como una canción de fondo de Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (aunque se detiene una vez que llegua al último coro). También se puede escuchar en la sección adicional de de Sonic Mega Collection Plus. También aparece en Sonic Generations como una canción desbloqueable. Fue utilizada en el trailer de Sonic en Sonic en Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS.También aparece en "Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games" como canción desbloqueable y se puede poner como música de fondo en ciertos eventos olímpicos. Letra Inglés= What goes up must come down Yet my feet don't touch the ground See the world spinning upside down A mighty crash without a sound I can feel your every rage Step aside I'll turn the page Breaking through your crazy maze Like a laser beam, my eye's on you Watch me rule the night away Watch me save the day Feel my storm it's gettin' close Heading your way Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Bind you, confine you, defying your reign Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Setting the stage for a heroes parade I won't even hesitate A second left to alter fate I tried to strike, but a bit too late I got you hooked by my own bait Watch me rule the night away Watch me save the day Feel my storm it's gettin' close Heading your way Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Bind you, confine you, defying your reign Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Setting the stage for a heroes parade You can get there ain't no doubt As the words spill from the mouth Of a hero I can chase another day Fight you all the way Like a hero And together we stand strong no matter how No one can bring us down HEEEYYY Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Bind you, confine you, defying your reign Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Setting the stage for a heroes parade Sonic Heroes Heroes Heroes Sonic Heroes Heroes Heroes Give us a reason and we're on our way |-| Español= Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar Sin embargo, mis pies no tocan el suelo Ver el mundo a girar al revés Un choque poderoso sin hacer ruido Puedo sentir toda su rabia Paso a un lado y doy vuelta la página Romper a través de su laberinto loco Como un rayo láser, mi ojo en ti Mírame gobernar la noche de otra manera Mírame salvar el día Siento que mi tormenta se está acercando Encabezando tú camino Sonic Héroes Sonic Heroes Enlazarse, confinar, desafiando su reinado Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Preparando el escenario para un desfile de héroes No voy a dudar Un segundo deja alterar el destino Traté de huelga, pero un poco demasiado tarde Te tengo enganchado por mi propio cebo Mírame gobernar la noche de otra manera Mírame salvar el día Siento que mi tormenta se está acercando Encabezando tú camino Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Enlazarse, confinar, desafiando su reinado Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Preparando el escenario para un desfile de héroes Puedes llegar allí no hay duda Como las palabras se derraman desde la boca De un héroe Puedo perseguir otro día Que lucha hasta el final Como un héroe Y juntos seremos fuertes, no importa cómo Nadie puede derrotarnos Heeeyyy Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Enlazarse, confinar, desafiando su reinado Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Preparando el escenario para un desfile de héroes Sonic Heroes Héroes Héroes Sonic Heroes Héroes Héroes Danos una razón y nosotros estamos en camino Vídeo thumb|center|300 px Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic Heroes